


Red Hair

by lexigirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spans throughout Severus's life, from the first time he met Lily to when he died. It's sad, because it's Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hair

Red hair,   
glimpsed between leaves   
in the bush I was hiding behind.  
You held out your hand,  
saw past the old clothes,  
the bruises on my arms.  
You smiled,  
and the sun came to my world   
for the first time.

I taught you about magic,  
that ever misunderstood part of you.  
You taught me that it didn't matter  
what who my parents were,  
and so became it didn't matter that  
you were a muggle,  
and I a halfblood.

I fell in love,  
your green eyes,  
your red hair filled my  
dreams day and night.  
I found that  
I could not live  
without you,  
breathe without you.

We started school,  
Hogwarts at last!  
We could finally be  
on equal ground!  
No one would know,  
where we came from,  
what I was.

Maybe you would finally see me  
as something more  
than your best friend.

Potter,  
ever my tormenter,  
whispered how he loved you too,  
how he'd someday have you.  
Taunting,  
teasing,  
those bloody Marauders.

You stormed past them,  
furious,  
your eyes flashing  
your hair blowing behind you,  
yelling.  
I was so ashamed,  
for you to see me like this.

Mudblood.

The word that lost you to me forever.

Your eyes turned cold,  
my heart broke as you turned,  
not looking back.

I ran after you,  
waiting at the entrance  
of your common room for hours.  
You came out,  
said you couldn't do this anymore,  
we were obviously too different,  
too changed.

I begged,  
pleaded for another chance.  
Your mind made up,  
you turned.  
Your hair like the final curtain,  
swinging closed on my life with you.

I stopped caring when I lost you.  
I joined the Dark Lord,  
tried to drown out your memory.

Years passed,  
you married that damn Potter.  
A son, Harry.

One day, rumors.  
Whispers on the wind that I can't escape.   
I found you,   
still warm as you lay broken on the floor.   
Your body motionless in my arms,  
your red hair spilling over my fingers.  
Harry in the crib, his eyes so like yours,   
yet so wrong as I looked into yours and   
there was no light in them.  
You were lost to me forever.

Broken  
I turned spy,  
my love for the Dark Lord,  
overpowered by my grief by you.   
And the Dark Lord fell,  
though it did nothing to appease my sorrow,  
nor my guilt.

I returned  
to Hogwarts,  
where every hallway was haunted  
with your presence.

I helped your son,  
Potters son.  
Your eyes haunt me,  
accuse me when he looks me in the eyes.

The Dark Lord returned,  
as Dumbledore knew he would,  
and the Final Battle is raging.  
I know Harry's there,  
the Dark Lord too focused on me to see him.

Lily,  
I'm coming,   
my body so filled with pain.  
I give my life for your son,  
where I could not save yours.  
I'm so sorry,  
so sorry.

All I see now,  
is your red hair,  
welcoming me home.


End file.
